Season's Change
by KaiaSKye
Summary: Post-series. When Sakura's father gets married, new complications arise that makes the Kinomoto house quite a bit more interesting. A story reveals a truth for one guardian he can't ignore. Y/S and OCs. Now completed
1. Guardians?

_AN Because there isn't enough Y/S... As always if you don't recognize someone or something it's probably because they belonge to me. MUAHAHAHA! Have fun and here we go...k Main parings: OC/OC, Y/S_

**1. Guardians?**

Silvery laughter filled the sweet air like a balm to her soul. When was the last time she had heard her mother laugh with such abandonment…such joy? Tears clung to her dark lashes as she resisted the urge to wipe them away. Smiles played on the teen girls' faces as they watched their parents kiss amid the magic of cherry blossoms that danced in the warm breeze. Emerald green eyes sparkled when the other girl sighed. "Anyo, so kawaii!"

Sleek russet hair shone in the sun as she tipped her head as if to appraise a work of art. "You're right, Sakura, very kawaii. I'm just glad Mom found someone she can be happy with even if she did elope and wait to tell me _after_ they got back."

"You must have been as surprised as we were, Kaede. Demo, Touya-san almost had a coronary or something." Sakura chuckled at the memory of her gaping brother. "In the end he realized that Tou-san wasn't _replacing _Mom and instead was just moving on. Best thing is now I get a sister."

"And another big brother…well, actually two since Skye is more like a brother or a friend rather than a cousin." Kaede couldn't resist the urge to tease her golden haired guardian. "In fact he gets more protective sometimes than even Sei does."

The teen boy huffed then folded his tanned arms with a mock glare, but his indigo eyes defied his expression with that of care. "Well if you wouldn't get lost in the airport or get into trouble so much then I wouldn't have to."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please it wasn't _my_ fault that some idiot tried to snatch my purse. At least he got what he deserved even if I did get turned around. Sides it was a big airport and New York is a confusing place."

He smirked with an amused glint in his eyes. "Then what was your excuse in Tokyo?"

Her face reddened and she would of come up with something good if she hadn't been distracted by a familiar face. "Seijin!"

"Where has my 'little' sister gone? You've grown, Kae." Her taller brother laughed as he picked her up and swung her around like he had done since she was little. Kaede nuzzled into the comfort of the soft dark hair on his neck as an unexpected lump settled in her throat. _I wish I could tell him. _"Kae, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing just glad you're back, Sei." She covered her emotions then shot him an overly bright smile. "What I can't miss my big brother that I hadn't seen for a few months?"

Seijin was unconvinced, but decided to let it go…for now. "Hey I missed you too, kiddo. Touya, I'll help you and Yuki bring in their bags."

An indignant yowl interrupted whatever Touya was about say when a silvery streak shot past the boys and into Kaede's arms. The girls laughed at their startled expressions as Touya sputtered about evil cats and annoying sisters. Said feline's blue eyes gleamed; satisfied at their reaction. "Sorry bout that, Touya. Dusk enjoys messing with people and I would of warned you except for the fact that Dusk knows too many payback options."

"Whatever." Touya huffed and tried not to glare at Yuki, who still laughed quietly at his expression.

Sakura tugged at her new sister's arm. "C'mon, Kaede, time for the grand tour and then you can meet Yue. I didn't quite succeed in dragging him out since he decided to make dinner for Tou-san tonight with June-san being here and all. We all thought he deserved a break since he has been working very hard lately."

"Sounds good to me."

Skye followed the girls and their parents inside the yellow house to be greeted with a nice savory scent from the kitchen. Kaede was immediately struck with the cozy feeling of homecoming as she changed from her shoes into the lilac slippers that had been laid out for her. A tall man with collar-length silver hair stepped through the door with several serving dishes in his hands. He bowed formally to them once he set them on the table when Sakura introduced him. "This is our artist friend, Tsuki Yue. He lives in Oni-chan's old room since we're the only family he really has."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yue. I am June and this is my daughter, Kaede, and her cousin, Skye." June smiled warmly.

"Likewise, Miha-san."

Kaede couldn't help but wince at the formality yet she felt a thrill as her eyes met his lilac ones. She felt the cool presence of his magic like the bright aura that surrounded Sakura. The headiness of it caused her to sway slightly as it seemed to chase away the dark magic she had felt with her other step family while she had stayed with her father. Skye place a warm hand on her shoulder to steady his mistress as he lent her his strength. "Are you alright?"

"Un, just felt dizzy for a moment."

"Maybe you should sit down then and finish the tour later." Fujitaka suggested.

"Nah I'm okay now." She smiled convincingly. The guardians shook their heads as her mother sighed, but the tour continued.

"And this is my room." Sakura announced then nibbled her lip nervously. "I hope you don't mind sharing it with me. I already made room in the closet and…"

"No prob, Sakura, it's great." Kaede cut in to reassure her before she stepped into the room. With an interested mewl, the silver hopped onto Sakura's bed and made a beeline for a certain golden stuffed animal. Kaede barely maintained a straight face at Sakura's expression when Dusk rubbed against the plush toy. "I think Dusk likes your collection."

"Thank you, that's Kero." She managed to say as Kaede walked over to the shelf and saved said 'toy' with a warning glance at her guardian. _'Behave, Dusk.'_

Dusk frowned at her then stalked off with head and tail lifted high. Kaede chuckled then looked the tiny guardian in the eye as she sensed his nervousness. A light blush gave him away under the intensity of her golden brown eyes. She smiled then said softly. "I can see why she likes you, Kero. Then again, I always did like cats."

Kero breathed a sigh of relief when the girls finally left. He scratched his head wearily and contemplated the possibility of staying with his brother from now on. Two teenaged girls and that cat would definitely liven things up around here...as if things weren't interesting enough at times. A slight frown chased away the remains of the blush. There was just something strangely familiar about both the girl and her cat. After a cautious glance at the door, he flew over to the desk and called upon the Sakura cards. "Cards created by Clow, answer my question. Show me the true form of the one who opposes me."

--

"Arigato, Yue-san. That was a wonderful meal."

"You are welcome, June-san."

"Mom, may I be excused? I'd like to unpack a few things and have more sister bonding time if Sakura would come with me."

"Of course." Their parents agreed.

Seijin stood as well. "I need to get going myself, Mom. Work starts early tomorrow and I'm sure that Skye would like to get settled as well."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kaede asked when she hugged her brother.

"You bet though it'd be later."

"And I'll meet you here for school." Skye added as he squeezed her shoulder reassured once he felt her uneasiness. _'You'll be fine, but you should tell them soon.'_

'_I will.'_ "Sounds good see you tomorrow."

Kaede sighed once they returned to Sakura's…_their_ room. The sky had turned a nice color with the setting sun while Dusk snoozed contentedly on the window sill. "You've missed him a lot huh."

"Yeah I have. It's not easy to grow up away from your brother on a completely different continent. What helped though was having Skye be there for me." She sighed again. "In fact this will be the first night we've been apart."

"What about sleepovers?"

"What about them?" Kaede shrugged. "We moved around a lot so I've never really had any friends before my guardians."

"Guardians?" Sakura exclaimed which caused her step-sister to turn with a sheepish expression as she pulled out a crystal rose pendent.

"Ah, Skye and Dusk. From the moment I met you I felt your magic." She answered then pulled out an elaborately carved cherry wood box. A golden brown glow appeared beneath her hand as she touched the seamless lid to open it. Many tarot-type cards with varied shades of blue shot out of the box to surround the two girls.

"The Rose Cards are the legacy of my ancestor, Rose. They hold the essence of her power which were sealed away to keep them from those who would use them for evil. As keeper, my natural powers were awakened to make sure that never happens. At that time my guardians also were unsealed to protect and train me in magic."

At that moment the girls were startled when Yue and Cerberus burst into the room in their true forms. "Mistress!"

"We felt a presence and we…" Cerberus' voice trailed off when a pure white lioness suddenly pounced onto him from seemingly nowhere.

Blue eyes sparkled from under a teardrop sapphire that was attached to a simple silver tiara. They searched his topaz ones for any sign of recognition until realization dulled their brilliancy. Hurt glazed them once she stumbled backwards at what she had saw and sat down on her haunches in dejection. "You don't remember me. I-I mean I suspected, demo--"

"Oh, Twilight." Kaede sighed as she knelt beside her guardian to wrap her arms around her neck. The lioness closed her eyes as she nuzzled her mistresses' rich hair. _'It'll all turn out okay, you'll see.'_

"Gomen, but I don't understand how--" Cerberus broke off helplessly.

"I'm not surprised that you don't. Clow must have sealed your memories after--"

Yue interrupted, "Why? Clow would never…"

"To protect you from the memories of heartbreak or his just hurt too much to bear you pain as well." Twilight surmised.

"Tell us." He demanded.

Kaede shook her head wearily. "Another time for such a long story. Besides, we have school in the morning and I don't wish to fall asleep during the telling."

"Funny, that's what we came up to suggest." June chuckled from the doorway at the guardians' sudden attempts to become inconspicuous.

"Relax, you two, my mother knows about you and the cards." She lifted an eyebrow at their quiet surprise. "Who do you think told me the story in the first place?"

"Just not the part of Sakura being their new mistress."

"Hoe." Sakura blushed under her appraisal which prompted Cerberus to nuzzle her hand comfortingly.

June turned to her husband with a soft smile. "You have a special daughter, my love."

"As do you." He grinned back then glanced at the girls. "Lights out, girls, and it might be a good idea for Cerberus to sleep in Yue's room if he remains in his large form."

"Ah that's what I was going to ask Yue." Cerberus sweat-dropped.

Yue sighed, "Come on, Cerberus. Goodnight, Mistress."

It was interesting to watch Sakura's face turn red. "Sa-ku-ra, not mistress!"

He merely chuckled as he turned to leave. Kaede sighed when she caught the affection in his cat-like eyes for his mistress before he transformed back into the human she had met. _Kawaii! _Her mother walked in and kissed them both on the forehead. "Sleep tight, my girls."


	2. Magical Attractions

**2. Magical Attractions**

"Hoe!"

"Ahhhh!" Kaede tumbled from her bed in fright and ended up face first on the floor. "Ow."

"Kaede! Sakura! Are you alright?" Skye exclaimed.

Kaede pushed herself onto her knees with a groan and brushed her messy hair out of her face to rub her bleary eyes. Kero's laughter brought their attention to the door where he hovered in the air between Yue and Skye with a mixture of amusement and concern in their eyes. The girls groaned then looked at each other and laughed. Touya appeared behind them with Yukito and shook his head. "Typical kaijuu. If you two don't hurry up, you'll be late on your first day of the new term."

"Argh! We would if you'd get out so we can get dressed!" Sakura roared then the guys left to escape her wrath. "Sakura no kaijuu, Touya!"

Dusk and Kaede giggled as she the grabbed the new uniform her step-father had left in the closet to get changed in the comfort room. A few minutes later she rejoined Sakura and put away her pajamas before she grabbed her bag. They hurried into the kitchen to a chorus of "Ohayo, Sakura-chan and Kaede-chan!"

"O-ha-yo." Kaede yawned as she plopped down into a chair to pull on her white socks.

Sakura spoke her customary greeting to her late mother's picture then turned her attention to the others. "Why are you here so early, Touya?"

"Work." He grunted. "Since we're going to the same place, we decided to ride with you like old times."

"Same place?"

"He's your new phys ed teacher and I'm a student teacher at your old school." Yukito clarified.

"Cool." Kaede interjected then turned to her guardian. "When you said you'd meet me here, Skye, I didn't expect you to be this early."

He brushed a thick lock of hair from her flushed face with concern. "Seijin had to leave early. Are you feeling alright, Kaede? You feel a little warm."

Her face flushed more as she pulled away from his touch self-consciously. "Yeah just the rush of hurrying to be down here so we're not late as well as being scared half to death this morning by a neurotic sister."

Sakura cheeks darkened. "Gomen, Kero always turns off my alarm."

"Hey!" Said guardian sputtered indigently. "It wasn't my fault this time. Dusk reset your clock to make you think you were late."

Dusk shrugged under their accusing glare. "Well, Kaede has such a hard time waking up in the morning so I decided it'd be a good idea to set the time forward so you wouldn't be late. Anyway how was I supposed to know how Sakura would react?"

Touya groaned when the cat talked. "Great another one."

"Two actually." Skye snickered at their reaction.

"Of course. Normal left this house a long time ago." He grumbled as Yukito laughed softly.

"Well, lets eat while it's hot." June smiled as she settled the platter on the and everyone spoke the traditional phrase before they dug in.

With relish, Kaede savored every bite of her mother's special pancakes unaware of the curious stares as her pile disappeared rapidly. She reached for another pancake only to hear a gasp of pain. Her eyes widened when she looked up to see Yukito press a napkin to the back of his hand. "Gomen-nasai, Yukito-san. I didn't see your hand, is it okay?"

"Hai, I just didn't expect anyone to go for the last pancake." He laughed quietly.

Kaede reddened as she bit her lip then laughed. "I guess I was a little more hungry than I realized."

Sakura patted her hand. "A healthy appetite is very good. I ate good arigato, June-chan. We gotta go now. See you later, Tou-san!"

"Have a good day you two."

"Later, Mom." Kaede echoed then hurried to put her shoes on at the door. She slung her backpack over shoulders then stepped onto her scooter to glide to the gate where the guys waited for them with their bikes. After Sakura had strapped on her skates and protective gear, she followed Yue on his bike to join the others.

Kaede couldn't help but smile when Sakura skated backwards under the Sakura trees as many of the blossoms floated around her. Her smile brightened at the soft look in Yue's eyes as he watched his young mistress' 'happy moment'. _They're so cute together. If only they could see it; they just need a little help perhaps._

"What are you up to?"

She looked up at her step brother innocently. "I'm not sure what you mean…"

"Touya studied her face thoughtfully. "Don't play dumb, Miha-chan. Your expression is a bit too smug for my liking and reminds me too much of one of Sakura's friends."

"Un!" Sakura exclaimed. "That reminds me! Eriol-kun called me yesterday to tell me that he'll see us in school, Yue-chan."

"Nani?!" Yukito and Touya exclaimed.

"Why?" Yue's eyes narrowed.

He only said he had a few reasons, one of them was the heal his broken heart. Or at least, that's what I read between the lines when he told me that Mizaki-sensei was getting married in London soon."

A muscle twitched in Touya's cheek and past pain still shone in his eyes. "I need to go check in early, ja ne."

"Oni-chan." Sakura sighed sadly when he rode off.

--

"Ohayo, class, and welcome back. I see a few new faces so we'll have introductions later. For those who don't know me yet, I'm Sensei Utaki and I'll be with you for homeroom and Creative Writing. Sensei…"

Ever since he had sat down in front of her, Kaede had found it hard to concentrate. A crackle of magical energy surrounded him with a red aura that had immediately caused her face to flush. How strange…she usually isn't attracted by magic like this at least before... _Wow, he's hot._ She thought as she was distracted when the morning sun created a blue sheen on his shoulder-length black hair. His eyes were so dark she had a hard time discerning what shade they were. _Wait…what? _Why did she feel so strange when he winked? It was she was being pulled into their depths like some sort of spell.

A sudden loud rap on the desk made her flinch as she was brought back to reality. "Say what?"

Sensei Utaki's lips twitched in amusement. "Next time, Miha-san, you might want to pay attention."

"I will, Sensei, gomen-nasai." She answered politely then stood in greeting to the class as directed.

"Miha Skye also comes to us from America." The teacher droned on. Kaede tried to control her blush when the guy in front of he stood in response to "Please also welcome Hiiragizawa Eriol, who comes to us from England."

This time she felt the warmth of the Rose key against her skin when their eyes locked once again. He seemed so familiar and if his hair was longer… She pushed the thought forcefully from her mind along with his heady presence. Eriol blinked when his head turned to the side as if he had been slapped. Finally the moment passed unnoticed by the teacher and she looked away. Even then it took awhile for the flames in her cheeks to go out.

--

"Why were you so distracted this morning, Kaede-chan?" Sakura asked as they waited for the rest of the group.

She leaned back against the tree with a weary sigh. "Your friend, Eriol, has a very strong presence."

"Which I'll take as a compliment." An amused voice intruded.

"Eriol, I missed you!" Sakura exclaimed. "How long are you staying this time?"

Kaede cracked open an eye in time to catch his shrug. "Indefinitely considering…"

How curious that the pain in his eyes were nearly identical to that in Touya's earlier. Once again her musings were interrupted by a voice…or rather Sakura's. "Oh Kaede, this is Tomoyo. We have been best friends since we were little."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kaede-chan." Her kind smile drew Kaede to her like Sakura's had.

"Likewise, but no need to be so formal." She smiled in hopes to not only soften her words, but to hide her wince. Relief coursed through her when Skye and Yue joined them. "Bout time you two showed up, Skye."

'_Why? Need me to save you again?' _Skye fixed Eriol with a hard glare. "Is he bothering you?"

"Except for butting in…no."

Tomoyo snickered at the scene then winked at her cousin. "Kinda reminds you of someone. Eh, Sakura?"

"Nani?"

Both Yue and Eriol smirked at her reaction then summed it up in one word. "Touya."

"What about me?" Touya asked as both he and Yukito joined them.

"Nothing. Tomoyo just made an observation is all."

Touya shot a glare at Eriol. "You know, I still don't like you."

"I wonder why." Skye muttered sarcastically.

Kaede rolled her eyes. "O-kay. How bout some…whatever you call this."

Sakura laughed then handed a container to Kaede. "Try some. Tou-san is a good cook and he always packs our lunch when he has time."

"Mmmm. I'll have to thank him later then." She mumbled around another mouthful.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her and Yukito for a few moments then at each other. She laughed. "And here I thought that Yukito was the only one with such an appetite."

"Other than Kero and his sweets." Sakura sighed then her face reddened as Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her strangely. Yue sighed at her gaffe, but nodded for her to continue. "Oh yeah…uh…I forgot to tell you both that not only does Kaede and Skye know about my magic, but Kaede has her own cards as well."

"And Skye is her guardian." Eriol finished for her.

"Uh yeah…and in case nee-chan hasn't figured it out by your aura, Eriol is a sorcerer as well. In fact he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Kaede's guardians knew him, but she has yet to tell the story."

Eriol glanced her way with curiosity in his eyes. "In what way?"

Kaede studied his eyes for any hint of knowledge, but found nothing but interest. "Clow was my ancestor's tutor in magic. He taught her control by creating cards and guardians of her own. Although similar to the Clow cards, the Rose cards were more of a diary to her and they're separated by lighter and darker shades of blue due to their nature. The lighter blue represents their lighthearted nature of happier memories and are under Skye's control. The darker blue cards are under Twilight and are much more powerful. They were born of dying hope and since Rose's emotions were tied to her magic…"

"The dark cards are evil?!" Tomoyo asked.

"No." Skye interjected. "Just more willful and harder to manage. If they were ever to fall in the wrong hands…"

"There could be a clash of forces." Eriol pointed out. "And since they were never captured their ownership could be contested."

Kaede seethed with determination that undermined her fear. "Over my cold, dead body. Just because I never captured them or had to transform them doesn't mean that they're any less mine. They recognized me as they're new mistress the day I came into my powers due to the signature of my ancestor within me. They are my inherited right and no one will ever succeed in such a challenge."

"Mistress, calm down. He was merely stating a possibility." Skye placed a hand on her shoulder and she sighed.

"Yes, I had no intention of eluding to your failure. We cannot know what is coming our way at all times." Eriol said quietly.

"No matter. I'll see you in class; I really need a trip to the facilities." She said stiffly as she stood then sprinted to the building.

Everyone sighed at the obvious anger in her figure and Eriol looked repentant. "I never meant to anger her."

"Don't sweat it, Kid, she's going through something right now that none of us understands." Touya commented. "It doesn't help that we only just met her officially yesterday."


	3. One Dream

**3. One Dream**

"As most of you know, every year Seiju High puts on a play during the annual arts festival. This year we'll be doing something a little different." Sensei Utaki announced excitedly. "The literature department will be hosting a playwriting contest. Any student who is interested will write a play and submit it to be judged by a panel of you peers. Once the script is selected, we'll have a reading to determine our cast with the help the writer. Who in turn will have a shot at the lead role and be able to input any other suggestions."

A surge of interest hit Kaede when she thought of her ancestor's story. Blank pages called to her to tell a tale of ages past so she brought out her notebook and jotted down a few ideas. After giving them further guidelines, the teacher gave them free rein for the rest of the class. Inspiration sparked in her eyes when she thought of the best way to start it, but first it needed a good title. A satisfied smile crossed her face when she came up with Sealed Hearts. Soon the world around her faded into the story before her and an old story came back to life.

There was something about her that was familiar somehow. Eriol couldn't tell if it was from the past or what exactly, but he would find out. How curious that he had been so distracted by her that his page had remained blank throughout the whole last period. Though not interesting as the look on her face when the bell startled her and he caught her when she fell. What was this strange attraction he felt when their gazes locked once again? _Almost like…no, it was impossible. _He shook his head, thoroughly disgusted with himself when he dropped her then hurried out of the room. _Stupid, stupid. Have you learned nothing from…_Eriol ignored the calls from his friends as he ran down the hall. There was absolutely no way he would ever allow himself to be hurt again.

"Ow." Kaede muttered as she rubbed her head. _What was his problem?_

"Doushite, Nee-chan?"

"Hai." She said quietly then she packed her things then followed her friends out the door. Her thoughts still knit her brow while she changed her shoes then took her scooter from the locker.

"Kaede?"

"Ah. Gomen. Guess I was a little too lost in thought again." She rubbed the back of her neck as they walked out of the school. "It's just that your friend confuses me very much, Sakura."

"In what way?" Her sister asked nervously.

"Like we've met before in another life or more like a dream." Kaede mused for a moment then laughed. "How lame that sounds. Guess I've seen Sleeping Beauty too many times."

Skye nodded absently. "Actually, Kaede, I have a theory that wouldn't be to far off base from what you mean."

Yue shot him a look. "Right outside of school with students milling around may not be the best place for this conversation."

"No worries, Yue." Kaede reassured him when her eyes glowed golden. "Strange ears only hear what is meant to be heard for secret things will remain secret."

Sakura and Yue looked at with identical strange expressions which caused her to shrug. "What? Simple spells come in handy sometimes. Surely you didn't want me to bring out my key in broad daylight!"

"Sakura-chan!" A tall redhead squealed as she glomped the teen then looked around. "Where's Touya-kun?"

"He's around…"

"Oh great, it's you again." Touya sighed in ill-disguised contempt when he joined them.

The girls giggled as Touya struggled to free himself from the over-exuberant girl who had latched onto him. Crimson eyes fastened on the unfamiliar faces in the group. "Who're they?"

Sakura smiled. "Kaede-chan is my new step-sister and this is her cousin, Skye. Her mother, June-san, married my father a couple weeks ago. Nee-chan, this Nakuru. She's technically Yue's sister and lives with Eriol-kun."

"Awesome." Nakuru tipped her head in contemplation then grinned. "You're so cute like Sakura-chan. Where you from?"

"America; Seattle, Washington specifically. My mom is a linguist and when a language arts job opened up at Tomoeda University, she took it. Only thing is it included an immediate assignment to the field over the summer so I stayed with my father in Tokyo."

"Then our parents met each other again in Egypt, fell in love, then married so they wouldn't have the problem of dating a coworker." Sakura added.

"How romantic, but what did you mean by meet again?"

Kaede grimaced. "They met in high school when my mom was here as a transfer student. Her parents wanted her to learn more about her Japanese heritage by experiencing it firsthand."

"So, Kaede, are you going to enter the contest?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how it will turn out since I've never attempted writing a play before."

"I'm sure it will turn out fine." She reassured her new friend.

"So what's it about?" Nakuru prompted.

"Well there's this young sorceress who's in love with her tutor only she believes it to be unrequited because of the bond he shares with a being far more beautiful than she. What she doesn't know is that her feelings are requited, but he thinks the same of her. Problem is they both care so much for the beautiful being that they sacrifice their own feelings. Meanwhile the being didn't notice the tension between them because he was too busy with his own stargazing." Kaede said slyly while Yue watched his mistress' enraptured face. "Eventually the truth comes out, but before they confess tragedy strikes. The tutor has to go back to his homeland to fulfill family obligations with a promise to return. While he is gone, the sorceress' parents reveal that she is betrothed to another and is sent away to become his bride."

"Oh no! Did he ever find her?" Sakura asked.

"Iie. She never saw him again. After she received word of his death from her parents, she married her betrothed and vowed to never use magic again."

"How sad, but so beautiful." Nakuru sighed then thought of something. "So did the beautiful being ever find his star?"

Kaede winked at Yue and caught the approval in his eyes along with the light blush on his cheeks. "Ah. At least I like to think he did."

Approval also shone in Skye's eyes when he nodded at her. _'Mistress Rose would be pleased.' _"You'll do fine on the play, I know it."

She squeezed his hand to show her gratitude. "Arigato."

Nakuru gasped. "Oh I should go find Eriol-sama. It was great to see you again, Sakura-chan, and to meet your sister. Good luck on your play, I hope to see it soon!"

Touya sighed in relief to see her finally go. "We should go too since Yukito and I are joining the family for dinner. Seijin should be off soon as well."

"Looks like my ride is here." Tomoyo announced when a limo stopped in front of them then waved goodbye. "Sayonara, Sakura-chan! Arigato for sharing your synopsis, Kaede-chan."

"Sayonara!" They chorused before they too started home.

--

_ Everyone had a partner but her. The music swirled around her when the crowd and she saw him. She took the black gloved hand with butterflies in her stomach. Soon she was lost in his arms and the scent of his cologne invaded her senses. Together they danced in a world where only them and the music existed. Neither one was aware of the darkness that threatened that very existence._

_ An unquenchable fire in his dark eyes blazed as he drew her deeper into his spell. The fire spread to her body and threatened to engulf her when their lips met in hot passion. In that timeless kiss the past met the present with a longing that almost tore her very soul. The warmth of his tongue possessed her mouth as her fingers sank into his thick hair. Reality sank into her consciousness when another image entered her mind with golden wings and such hurt in the eyes of her love. A crystalline tear fell into the darkness when she broke off the kiss._

"_Stay." He pleaded._

"_You're no him and I'm not her." She whispered as she tried to pull away._

_ He held her tighter to him. "Does it matter if we love each other?"_

"_Love of the past. We're mere shadows of the love they had for each other."_

"_It can be relived in and completed in us." He insisted then kissed her again._

_ She melted into him, longing for the circle to be truly completed as she saw the truth of his words…yet… His spell wove around her and bound her heart to his once again. If only we could be…as it had been meant to be… Yet another called her name and spoke of a world that could never exist here. Demo. Maybe reality was merely a dream that others chose to believe in. To live on in the shadows of a love that once was…unbroken. Love that was lost reformed in another life where dreams came true in the arms of love and desire. Intense want rolled over her in waves of hot seduction she longed to fully give herself to. 'But fairytales don't come true…it is merely an illusion.'_

_ The dream shattered into shards of glass that sparkled around them like stardust. Tears created a silver path down her cheeks once she broke free of his arms. "I am not she just as you are not he. My heart now belongs to another and it bids you to let me go and live."_

"_Aishiteru." His broken whisper followed her until the wind answered, "Always."_

Kaede sat up with a soft gasp that went unnoticed by her guardian and still sleeping sister. She frowned as she thought about the dream and its possible meaning. Already it was fading from her memory yet the passion of his kiss had felt so real and it still effected her. Wearily she ran a shaky hand through her hair then stood to her feet. She really needed some fresh air. The stars were as bright as the moon that night and she reveled at how well they complimented each other. Just like Sakura and Yue. She was no closer to a solution of how to get them together than the first morning. Then again it had only been a week so far.

A cool breeze stirred her pale lilac pajamas and her long hair which made her long for a certain freedom. She pulled out her rose pendent then spoke an incantation. "Key of Rose with essence of the seasons, reveal your true power! I, Kaede, under our bond bid you, release!"

During the ritual, a golden circle appeared under her feet with the representations of all four seasons within. The wind stirred her hair as it grew past her waist with golden brown ribbons woven into the rich shade. In place of her pajamas were deep brown breeches and a kimono style tunic with interwoven threads of red and gold leaves. Golden slippers appeared on her feet while the crystal rose key grew to a full staff before her. Several colors flowed in the crystalline staff with a full blown pink rose on top. Her eyes flashed to near gold as she called upon her natural powers for the spell of illusion just in case of stargazers. "Powers from within, I call upon thee! Give me the ability to conceal myself in invisibility. Release!"

Next she drew out a card and tossed it into the air then touched it with her staff. "Rose Card, I call upon thee to lend me your true power of wings. I, Kaede, call to you under our bond, Flight!"

Powerful pale blue light swirled from her staff and infused her body to create great white angel wings that sprouted from her back. With a bright grin she leapt into the sky to embrace the night. It felt so good to have the wind in her hair and have it rush around her like a welcoming spirit. As she flew higher the wind seemed to carry away her fears and worries. The only thing that was missing from her midnight flight was the angel from her dreams. Up in the dark sky the truth of her heart became clear unbound by the limitations of station. Then she knew to be true to herself, she had to be true to her heart.


	4. Unwanted Advances

_AN I still don't own anything so disclaimer still applies. Warning: light lime and threatened violence--oh my! enjoy. k_

**4. Unwanted Advances**

"Class, I have some sad news. Your math instructor was involved in a hit-and-run over the weekend and is currently in a coma." The class gasped as the headmaster continued. "Since it is uncertain if or when he will return, I have brought in a replacement who is well qualified and highly recommended. Let me introduce Denaji Tanjiro of Tokyo."

The pencil that Kaede had drummed against her desk absently snapped at the familiar name. Crimson eyes scanned the room until they captured her attention and drew her into their depths. Cold ice seemed to shoot down her spine at his calm appraisal when a slight smirk played on his lips. The darkness of his aura seemed to cut off the very breath from her body as she forgot to breathe. As his presence began to overwhelm her, she drew a heavy breath then another and another deeper one.

Skye reached across the aisle to touch her arm. _'What's wrong?'_

She gasped softly then felt relief when she was able to draw air again. _'I-I…his presence…I don't remember it being this strong.' _His touch calmed her so she reached up and squeezed his hand in silent thanks. _'Thank you.'_

"Is everything alright here?"

Kaede suppressed a shudder when she looked up at the guy who had never failed to give her the creeps. "Yes, Denahi-_sensei_. I was merely surprised to see you here. Otou-sama never mentioned that you had even sought work at Seiju."

His smile seemed to turn brittle. "He didn't know because the connection was through my mother. She is on the board and since they became in need of someone on such short notice. Anyhow, I wish to speak with you on other matters after class. You do have break next, right?"

"Yes of course."

"Good." He nodded then left.

After class she met him at his desk, uncomfortable with the fact that they were now alone. "You wished to see me, Sensei."

"Kaede, please we're family so there is no need for such formality." He said in a husky tone as trailed his fingers along her bare forearm.

She shivered at his contact when he drew closer until his hot breath brushed her ear. "What is it you wanted me for?"

A soft groan left his throat as he licked the shell of her ear then sucked on her lobe. "Do you even know what you do to me?"

"Na…" Her face flushed hot when he took her hand in his then pressed it onto his hardness. She licked her dry lips nervously as her heart thudded heavily into her chest when fear seemed to immobilize her. With another groan he captured her lips in a heated kiss then forced them apart with his tongue. Her sharp gasp fueled his fire as his other hand moved along her thigh to the edge of her skirt when she finally regained the use of her body to react. He grunted in pain when her nails dug through his pants before she twisted. "I suggest you never go there again or I will castrate you. Now tell me the real reason for this _talk _or I will have a nice conversation with my true brothers and father. Not to mention that my new step-brother is a teacher here and is much more protective than even Seijin is."

"Fine. For now." Tanjiro growled in frustration when she put distance between them. "Your father is quite displeased with your scores in this class. Which is why he has requested that I become a mentor to you of sorts and help you with your short-comings. Our sessions start after school and other commitments you may have. I will meet you at the gate."

"Tomorrow I will meet you in this class after school." She said with a set expression. "Tonight I have to cook dinner with my sister and tell my mother of my new obligation."

Her anger was apparent as she stormed through the halls to the ladies changing room that many students scattered at her glare. After putting on her shorts and white t-shirt, she yanked her hair into a ponytail. _How dare he? If he ever…_"Grrrrr."

Touya was surprised to see one of his students already on the track. Deep russet hair gleamed in the sun and seemed to turn her ponytail into fire as she sprinted from one end of the track to the other. He swallowed at the sight of well toned legs then shook his head. _'She's your student and your step-sister, get a grip. Then there's Yuki. _Touya sighed as he watched her run to him. Something was definitely wrong especially since he had never seen her angry. Irritated yes, but not angry. Some thing must have happened. Or someone. "Yo, Kaede, most students can't wait to get out of phys ed not already here and working out."

She stopped in front of him and rested her hands on her knees for a breather. "I needed to work off some steam. Our replacement math teacher is a total prick."

"Yeah I've heard about him. They say he's a good teacher, you should give him a chance."

Golden brown eyes flashed. "He's already had too many chances over the summer. Kami, why did my father ever have to marry his dog of a mother?"

He blinked. "You mean Denahi-san is your step-brother?"

"Unfortunately and his bratty ten-year-old sister is a terror. I had to leave my cards under Dusks' constant protection so she wouldn't cut them up or something." Kaede growled then started furious pushups.

"Maybe you should take a break before you have nothing left for class." Touya quirked an eyebrow at her stubbornness. "Or I could sit you out."

Her first answer was another growl until she stopped and sat cross-legged on the grass. "He's my tutor in math now so I have to see him after school as well. Kami, I hate him so much."

"Kaede, there you are!" Sakura exclaimed.

The rest of the class trailed behind Sakura. Skye looped an arm across his mistress' shoulders once he noticed the anger that still lingered in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Heat surged in her cheeks when she thought of what had happened in the classroom. "Lets just say I have a new…mentor per Otou-sama's _request_. We'll start meeting tomorrow after school."

"Okay, class. Once around the track to warm up." Touya instructed.

"Hai!"

--

"How was your day?"

"Kaede's play was picked for the festival!"

"That's great! I'm so proud of you, sweetie." Her mother gushed.

"Thanks, Mom." Kaede huffed. "Sakura, I was going to tell them."

"Well, you were too slow, besides you always underplay things."

"That is certainly an accomplishment, Kaede, congratulations." Fujitaka said with a smile.

"Thank you." She muttered as she looked back down into her plate before she pushed it away. "I'm all that hungry so I'm going to my room."

"Kaede." Skye stood to go after her, but June shook her head.

"I'll go. There's something I need to ask my daughter anyway."

Kaede lay facedown on her bed uncertain of her own feelings. Everything was in a jumble now with the sessions she absolutely hated and how drained she felt afterward. She barely seemed to have enough energy lately, yet it had only been a week. How could she possibly survive this? "Kae honey, what's wrong?"

She sighed as her mother sat down beside her and brushed the hair from her eyes. June bit her lip when her daughter shrugged. "You're a little warm. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Denaji-san…" Kaede broke off as her face reddened. "Not all is as it seems and…well, his interests are not my grades. He…he…"

"He hasn't tried anything, has he? If he has…"

"Um he did, but I threatened to uh… castrate him." She mumbled into her pillow.

Tears welled in June's eyes. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. You should of told me and you need to tell your father."

A shudder ran along the girl's slight frame. "No I can handle this. Otou-sama doesn't need to know. I'm already a disappointment to him."

"No! Kaede look at me." June prodded until dull brown eyes looked up at her with an expression that almost made her gasp. "Y-you are not a disappointment to me or your father. He loves you in his own way and he wouldn't let anyone hurt you, but he can't protect you if he doesn't know the truth about his stepson."

Kaede watched a horrified expression cross her mother's face when her grip tightened on her shoulder. "While you were there he didn't…"

"Not than I can remember. There are these blank spots in my mind and it feels like a darkness is hiding something from me." She shivered at the coldness she always felt when she brushed against the void in her mind.

She shook her head. "Anyway, we were never alone together during our martial arts sessions because Skye was always there. He never really trusted him and Denaji always gave me the creeps. That is, except for the dreams."

"What dreams?"

"I'm not sure except that when I wake up sometimes I'm scared out of my mind." Her brow furrowed in concentration. "Usually I don't remember them at all while others there seem to be shadows of the dream that hit me at the strangest times. Several times I've woken up to Cerberus and Twilight snuggled against me while other times they've found it very hard to wake me."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

She nibbled on her lip then twisted a strand of hair. "I didn't want to worry you so I kinda used magic to make them forget what they were going to tell you."

"What were you thinking? Magic isn't to be used in that way! With great power comes great responsibility." She scolded then sighed, "Not only that you've put yourself in danger and undermined your guardians' true purpose in your life." "I know okay?! This is really bothering me and I feel so lost sometimes." Kaede sighed. "I'm going to ask Sakura to help me this weekend. I really need some answers and there has to be a card in either one of our decks that can help me."

June pulled her daughter into a tight embrace then whispered, "I truly hope so, for all our sakes."


	5. Dazed

**5. Dazed**

"Hoe! Kaede, Kaede, wake up."

The girl on the futon groaned then turned to snuggle deeper into the source of warmth, but soft hair tickled her nose. _Warm? Hair? _"Wha?"

"Kaede, doubshite?" Concerned tawny eyes came slowly into focus when her eyes opened to a lion.

"Ahhhhhh!" Her eyes grew wide and frightened as she tried to scramble away from the beast until she came fully back to herself with the familiar aura. "K-Kero…berus? Nani?"

"Yes. Well last night I was going to raid the fridge when I felt a dark presence so I transformed to check it out and...well, you were distressed." Cerberus reddened at her steady, fearful gaze. "So I…um…stayed just in case there was trouble. You didn't calm down until I laid down beside you then you ah…"

"Snuggled into him like you used to with your teddy bear as a child." Twilight stated smugly when the color in Cerberus's face grew.

She threw her arms around his thick neck like she does with her guardian. "A-arigato, Cerberus. You gave me the strength I needed to break free from the darkness."

"Anytime."

Kaede pulled away and rubbed at her eyes wearily. "I need to get dressed."

Twilight studied her mistress worriedly. "Are you sure, Kae? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night or several nights for that matter."

"I'm fine, really." She yawned then rubbed her eyes as she went behind their new screen to put on her uniform. "This isn't a good day to stay home at any rate since casting is today and Tomoyo wants my ideas on costumes. Not to mention I have class preps this morning so I'll have to leave soon if I don't want to be late."

"Maybe you should stay home before you get sick." Sakura said as she fixed her hair.

"Thank you for caring, but for the last time I'm fine." Kaede hugged her impulsively then headed for the comfort room. "See you later, Kero and Dusk."

"Ohayo, Mistress." Yue and Skye greeted the girls as they hurried into the kitchen.

"Ohayo, you two. Where's Tou-san and Mom?" Sakura asked.

"They had to go into work early this morning." Yue explained.

"Some meeting." Skye clarified.

Kaede smirked at how alike their guardians truly were, except that Skye was warmer than Yue. Yet Yue's eyes were to tender whenever he looked Sakura's way like now. Hopefully her play will help things along, if not there was always the truth card. As if he could tell what she was up to, Skye lifted an eyebrow. She threw him her best innocent act then grabbed an apple before she announced. "Okay. In that case I really need to go now or I'll be late. Yeesh the good thing about America was that we didn't need to worry bout so much classroom preps or cleanup. Ja ne!"

The guardians blinked for a moment at her quick disappearance before Skye muttered something then took off after her. "Wait up, Kaede. Ja ne, you two."

Sakura blushed when it finally hit her that she and Yue were alone for breakfast. That is as alone you can be with two cat guardians who decided that was the moment to storm the kitchen. Which of course disrupted their moment of peace when Yue started a fight with the so-called glutton. With a sigh she shook her head then ate a quick breakfast. This would prove to be a long day.

_--_

"Arigato, class, you all did very well with the reading and you will know the results later today." Sensei Utaki smiled happily. "Now have fun at your break and I'd like Miha-chan to come with me."

"Good luck." Sakura and Tomoyo whispered as she passed their desks.

She smiled at them gratefully then followed their teacher out the door then down the hallway to another door. Sensei Utaki smiled kindly at her. "I thought we'd have more privacy in here plus it's quieter than the classroom."

Kaede nodded despite her mild apprehension at the smaller space in the library. "This'll do."

"Now lets get down to business." The teacher tucked a strand of mahogany hair behind her ear. "For Rose you'd be perfect, so don't argue the point since I've already made up my mind."

"In that case I insist on Eriol as Clow and Yue as Moon."

"Then if you're going to cast Yue as Moon, then I suggest Sakura as Star." She countered smugly. "Even you can't dispute how cute they are together."

"Arigato, Sensei, you just saved me the trouble of convincing you." Kaede smirked then said, "Skye as Dawn and beyond that I'm not completely sure since I'll have to work with Tomoyo on the costumes."

"Not to mention the set and special effects. Those areas will be taken care of so you don't have to be a part of everything. A production like this takes a lot of effort and time."

She shrugged. "As you know this isn't my first experience in a production of this size so I have no problem in the time it takes to make sure it's done right. I want this play to be something no one has seen or would of imagined on their own."

"Well then that is our goal and I believe us to be off to a great start." Sensei Utaki stated then flipped the page. "Now all we need to do is figure out the minor roles."

Kaede suppressed a groan as they went back to work. As it turned out work was the appropriate word until they finally counted themselves done. Sensei Utaki stood and stretched before she dismissed her student. "Your work is done, Miha-san, you may go to lunch now. Whereas I need to type this up so it can be posted before the end of the day."

"Arigato, Sensei." Man her eyes felt even more gritty than what they did earlier. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she forced her sluggish feet to hurry.

"Oomph." Strong arms encircled her after she had hit the hard wall. _Wait… arms? Walls don't have arms. _"Are you okay?"

The brunet's dark eyes came blurrily into view and she sighed. "Touya, I'm fine and I'm sooo tired of that line."

He frowned then touched her forehead which caused her to sigh at its coolness. "You don't feel fine, in fact you should be in bed. I'm surprised our parents let you come to school like this."

"They don't know. Furthermore, I don't see how it's any of your business since I'm not Sakura." She stated defiantly then took off when the clock chimed.

Touya shook his head as he watched the stubborn teen hurry down the almost empty hall. He definitely did not like the bright spots on her cheeks or the faint sheen of moister on her forehead. The brunet sighed then took a detour. It was time to call Kaede's mother before things could get worse.

"Late to class are we? What would your father say?"

Kaede shivered at his unexpected closeness when they met at the door of the classroom. "You're one to talk, Denaji-sensei, since we both just got here. Casting went a little longer than anticipated."

"That's right congratulations are in order and I appear to be behind." His eyes gleamed in a unsettling way that normally would have had her on edge. "Later I could make it up to you."

As it turned out, she was just too out of it to notice or care about his innuendo. It was a relief to rest her head on her hand once she reached her seat. In fact she didn't notice the concerned glances from her friends or the curious one from Eriol. Slowly everything began to blur as her eyelids grew heavier. The sound of her book hitting the floor startled several students when she suddenly slumped over her desk. Sakura and Skye were up in a flash. "Kaede!"

Denahi looked up from the lesson and barely concealed an amused smirk. "Maybe you should take your friend to the infirmary. She doesn't appear to be well."

Skye glowered at him when his mistress wouldn't waken. He picked her up then walked to the door. "I'll take her home instead. Sakura, Yue, please bring our stuff home with you."

"Of course, Skye, take care of her." Sakura answered with one last worried look at her sister before she gathered her scattered supplies.

Skye hurried outside into the rain and was met out front by a car with an open door. Worried brown eyes took in the condition of her daughter before June found her voice. "Get in, Skye."

He sighed once the door was closed and he held his mistress closer to him. "I'm sorry, June. She wouldn't listen to any of us this morning. It was a busy day for her, but I should of…"

"It isn't your fault, Skye. You couldn't of known how bad she'd get and my daughter is very stubborn. She gets it from her father." She chuckled halfheartedly as she drove through the storm.

"So how did you know?"

"Touya called me after his run-in with her and was concerned that she was coming down with something. He thought I could talk her into coming home with me so I drove over just in time to see you come out with her."

"She collapsed during class and she wouldn't wake up." He exclaimed as he studied her flushed face. The girl whimpered then shuddered in his arms as she suffered from another bad dream. Skye tried to reach her through their mind-link, but was pushed back with a force that wounded his heart.

The hurt look in the guardian's eyes bothered June as much as her daughter's condition. Relief filled them once they finally pulled into the drive. Two cat guardians looked up from the game they dueled over when the door flew open and Skye rushed in unmindful of his shoes. Dusk gasped at the fevered form of her beloved mistress then followed them upstairs with Kero in tow. "Is she going to be okay?"

June tried a smile she hoped that was reassuring. "Yes, she just needs plenty of rest and we need to get her fever down. If you three wait outside, I'll get her into a nightgown to help cool her."

Soon her guardians watched her uneasy sleep while Cerberus remained near in his true form. Each whimper had tore at their hearts until Kero had transformed then laid close to her. Skye pushed down the uncomfortable feeling of jealousy that welled inside him. Then again her affinity with the sun guardian did make sense when he considered the closeness Rose had enjoyed with Clow's guardians. They truly were so much alike except Rose had been closer with Yue. As he thought more about it, Skye felt relief that Kaede wasn't just like her ancestor or there would have been problems with Sakura as well. Dusk rubbed against his ankles in understanding. _'He's more like a big plushie to her you know. Cerberus is her friend, but you hold her heart.'_

'_I understand now. Thank you, Dusk.'_


	6. Solution's Fable

**6. Solution's Fable**

_Clang. Clang. Thud. Clang._

_Green eyes scanned the vast estate until she noticed the dojo. She ran inside when she heard a cry of pain and slid to a stop at the bloodstained floor. A girl clutched her stomach as she knelt on the wood planks in front of a dark haired man. Long russet hair darkened with sweat, hid her face from view. He snarled at her to get up as he lifted her chin with the tip of a bloodstained sword._

_The hopelessness in her dark brown eyes brought pain to Sakura's heart. Harsh lips dominated hers after she was yanked to her bare feet. She cried out when he pressed his hand against her stomach and a red glow appeared from his fingers. Sakura felt helpless when the girl collapsed into his arms. Her head lolled back and her eyes pleaded for help as he sucked on her neck. _

"Kaede!"

Sakura cried out when she sat up in bed. Moments later Yue rushed in to comfort his mistress. She relaxed into the warm comfort of his arms as he stroked her soft hair. He whispered with warmth in his gentle voice. "It is okay, Sakura-sama, it was only a dream."

She shuddered as she snuggled against his chest. "I'm not so certain, Yue. There was such hopeless in her eyes. They seemed to plead for me to help and they…weren't the same, Yue, they looked like something within her died."

He rocked her until she calmed and tried to comfort her with an assurance he didn't feel. "Everything is going to be alright, Sakura. We will find a way to help her and bring her back."

Sakura rubbed away her tears to study her sister, who still hasn't woken up. Whatever dream she was locked in at the moment creased her brow and left her body tense. Her quick breaths seemed to echo in the still room as she tossed her head restlessly on her damp pillow. Kero gently laid another wet cloth on her forehead while Dusk hovered anxiously. "This isn't an ordinary sickness, Sakura. I fear a darker magic is the cause, but I can't tell for sure."

Dusk sighed. "There has been a darkness hovering about her since shortly after we got to her father's house, but back then it was just a trace and now…"

Kero settled beside her with his troubled look. "Maybe a reading will help to find the cause."

"The cause doesn't nearly concern me as much as bringing her back." Skye stated heavily when he sat down beside his mistress. The last two days he had stayed with Yue, who had insisted that Kaede needed both of her guardians close by. He was glad to be able to be near her again and watch her sleep. His fingers traced her warm face and sank into her damp hair. _'Please come back to me, my love, I miss you.'_

Sakura sighed when she saw the sadness in the golden angel's eyes. "Yue, I have to do it. This may be the only way and nothing else has worked."

Concern and something else lingered in his eyes, but the moon guardian nodded. "Yes I agree, but please be careful and come back soon."

She smiled gently as she touched his cheek tenderly and brushed away the silken silver hair from his eyes. "I will, Yue, cause I will always come back to you."

"Everything will be alright, I know it!" Sakura exclaimed then released her star wand before she brought out the dream card. "Dream, please take me into Kaede's dreams."

The beautiful card nodded then Sakura fell back into Yue's arms with a sigh. He ran his fingers through her hair then kissed her forehead. "I believe in you, mistress, and I love you."

Kero groaned at his admission. "Of course he waits to say it until after she goes into dreamland."

Yue sighed as he shifted to become more comfortable then rested his head on hers. _I think I will rest my eyes just for a moment. _Yue yawned as his eyelids grew heavier. Skye blinked as the sleep began to overcome him, but he frowned. "Some-thing's wrong. So tired…Dusk."

"Oh no this is not good." Dusk exclaimed when they were unable to wake up either angel.

"No kidding." Kero sighed then looked at the dream card. "You didn't have anything to do with this did you."

The dream slowly shook her head morosely. This time it was Dusk who sighed. "Great now what?"

"Now we wait."

Gloomy mist surround them and soft crying taunted the guardians from amid the fog. Yue looked around him, but was unable to see too far before him except for the misty form of Skye. He blinked is surprise to see the other guardian who suddenly turned with a growl. "Show yourself!"

"Nani?"

Light blue eyes focused on the other angel before he sighed. "We were pulled into the dream realm, Yue. Just before I dropped off, I could sense the dark magic that had surrounded her for so long. It was like I had been blinded to it all this time and whoever is behind her nightmares let me see part of the truth."

"In other words our mistresses are in here somewhere and it is up to us to find them."

A dark chuckle sounded from all around them. "Au contraire, moon guardian, it will prove not to be that easy. For on a quest you will find a test to prove your loyalty. Our princesses fair await their wingless knights, no less like Rapunzel, in my hidden lair. Many trials you will encounter but without each other you will falter. Arm yourselves boldly if you dare and face the dragon or perish in the land of dreams. My enemies beware and be amazed."

"Kami, how corny."

"And predictable." Yue added grimly. "How are we supposed to arm ourselves?"

"That's my job!" Said a small light pink fairy that appeared out of nowhere. "My light represents the hope and love in the heart of the star that was captured by the dark dragon."

"Who is this dark dragon?"

The fairy huffed at the moon guardian. "If you quit interrupting me then I'll tell you. Sides I thought you knew since you were talking to him."

"So how do we arm ourselves?" Skye asked in an attempt to get back on track.

"With the swords of truth and justice of course!" The fairy laughed. "Swords of light, reveal yourselves to the ones who seek your might. Guide them through the maze of darkest night to save the ones who guard their hearts."

Pure light encircled their bodies and transformed the guardians into a silver and golden knight. Their hair still flowed in their normal fashion, but long capes attached to their armor had replaced their wings. They looked on in amazement as swords of pure light with deep sapphires in the hilt formed in their hands. An experimental swing showed the perfect balance of their new weapons. Skye sighed once the mist around them dissipated enough to see the dark maze that stood before them. "I was afraid that's what he meant. After you, Yue."

"Gee, thanks." The silver knight said dryly then stepped into the darkness with his golden companion close behind. Once they were fully into the maze, thick vines across the entrance.

Skye snorted. "In other words, no turning back."

They soon lost track of time as they cut through each dark being that had crossed their path. Frustration mounted high for our heroes once they hit another dead end. Yue touched the other knight's shoulder when he had issued a muttered oath. "Be silent and listen."

Skye stood still for a moment with bated breath then he heard it. A sweet melody drifted to them through the gloom and seemed to beckon them to follow. Both guardian knights answered the call and ran in the direction it led them to. Soon they found they stepped out of the maze and found themselves at the foot of a dark castle. From the tallest tower, a long golden braid hung out of the window. "You have got to be kidding me. How are we supposed to get up there without our wings?"

"Have you never read a fairytale?" Yue deadpanned.

"You'd think that hurt with one of our weight on it especially with this armor."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Point taken." Skye sighed. "We need to reach them soon. Who knows how this world will effect Kaede since she's been here so long."

"Why did I have to be the one with all the hair?" Sakura looked over to her sleeping sister then sighed despondently. "Right that's why."

As if it hadn't been bad enough to find a huge black dragon waiting for you, but to find herself in a twisted version of a fairytale. Okay a twisted crossover between two fairytales along with a sadistic dragon. The only good thing about it was that he had taken her to her sister. For what purpose she had no idea. One thing she did know was that she'd never look at fairytales the same way. Maybe it was a good thing not to be Sleeping Beauty except that she'll get the kiss. A light pink blush stained Sakura's cheeks when she thought of what it'd be like to kiss her own moon guardian. A sharp tug to her hair brought Sakura out of her own dream with a sigh. Wait…what had tugged her hair? "Sakura-sama!"

Confused emerald eyes gazed down from the dizzying height of the tower to see the flash of silver and gold below. "Yue?!"

"Arigato, Sakura-sama, I would hold onto your hair if I were you!"

"Nani? Owww!" Tears gathered in her eyes as she held onto the braid to relieve the stress on her scalp. "Next time, Kaede, you get to be Rapunzel!"

Moments later, Yue finally crawled into the room and pulled Sakura into his arms. She buried her teary face into his chest, but something was different. When she pulled away she saw the confusion on her face reflected back at her on his shiny silver breastplate. "Nani? Well that explains why you were so heavy, Yue. Demo, how is this possible?"

He reached touched her face tenderly and let his fingers sink into her golden brown hair. She truly was beautiful when she sighed like that. "A fairy armed us after whoever is behind this brought us to this dreamscape."

"We?"

"Skye and I. Where is…" Yue started to say when he caught sight of the sleeping russet haired beauty. "Figures considering that we had to get through a maze to get here."

"Guess Skye wants to come up too." Sakura sighed when she felt the tug on her braid. "After all how else is Sleeping Beauty supposed to wake up?"

"What makes you think that will work?" He asked while she set to the task to pull up their friend.

"Have you never read a fairytale? Besides she's my sister and we talk sometimes before going to sleep. Something that's happened less and less." She sighed.

"What do you talk about?"

"Girl stuff." Sakura hedged while trying to hide the telltale blush on her cheeks.

Lucky for her it was then that Skye joined them. "Well that was too easy. I don't like this at all, something just isn't right."

"Not that the maze was easy, but I agree with you. However, that is only part of the problem."

Light blue eyes followed Yue's line of sight then huffed. "You have got to be kidding me."


	7. Love's First Kiss

**7. Love's First Kiss**

Hazy brown eyes opened slowly at the unfamiliar pressure on her lips. Golden hair tickled her nose and made it twitch. Regret filled her when she couldn't hold back the sneeze. A relieved chuckled left her beautiful light guardian as he wiped his face with the cuff of his sleeve. "Nice. Glad to have you back, princess."

"Yeah real romantic, nee-chan."

"Nani?" Kaede asked then sat up to survey their gloomy surroundings. Her eyes widened at the beautiful sight of their guardian knights in a setting from some messed up fairytale. The sight that pleasantly surprised her the most was that of Yue with his arms around his mistress. "Funny, Sakura, but sarcasm doesn't suit you like your smile does. I almost asked what I missed, but it kinda seems redundant since we're apparently in the dream realm."

"Wow, you catch on quick." Skye said dryly. "Now all we need to do is find a way back."

"Oh joy. I'm so glad I woke up for this." She sighed then smiled coyly at her guardian with a blush. "Thanks again, Skye."

"I take it the sneeze was your first one."

"You could say that." Kaede said as she took his hand then growled at the annoying long dress. That turned out to be the least of her problems when a big black dragon hissed at them from the window. "Kami. Any ideas?"

"Just one." Sakura spoke up. "Run!"

"Yeah where?" Her sister retorted then saw a shimmer on one of the walls. "This had better work."

"Kaede!" The others exclaimed when she ran to the wall then disappeared through it.

"Aren't we in a tower?" Sakura asked. "As in miles above the ground?"

"We will figure it out later, come." Yue grabbed her hand then followed Kaede and Skye.

To their surprise, they found themselves in a green meadow. Shadows from the clouds danced across it as the wind caressed the tall blades. Kaede sank to her knees with a sigh as she felt the warm sun flicker across her face. This would be a beautiful place if it had been real. Yet it reminded her of someplace only where she wasn't certain. A warm hand squeezed her shoulder and she was grateful for his reassurance. It would do no good to dwell on how much she wanted to go home. 

She stood back up and shot him a watery smile. "Well at least this is a good dream."

"So how was that even possible?" 

"Dreams don't always make sense, Sakura, and it was just a haunch. Though why it led me here I'm not sure."

"It's because I brought you here, my daughter."

Kaede turned to see a familiar flaming haired lady. The truth of her identity struck her when Skye exclaimed. "Mistress!"

"Skye, it is so good to see you." A bright smile lit her face as she threw her arms around him then she saw her other visitors. "Yue!"

The angel blinked in surprise when the petite lady hugged him tight. Slowly the light in her honey eyes left then she stepped away, embarrassed. "I'm not surprised that you don't remember me, Yue. In time all truth will be revealed and old memories will be recaptured. This is part of the purpose I had for bringing you here."

It was then that Kaede found her voice. "Rose, this is my cousin…"

"Sakura! Clow used to talk so much about his future daughter though I never dreamed you would look so much like my best friend."

"So that's why nee-chan wanted me to play the role of Star in her play."

"Uh…yeah about that, Sis, I would of told you sooner except the dreams and… Well I just want it to be perfect and I hope it still can be. For that to be possible the proper roles needed to be filled within reason."

"Something you made sure of." Yue stated.

"No matter. There is much that still needs to be said and little time to do so. Follow me." Rose interjected then led the small group down the hill. 

The garden produced such a sweet fragrance as they followed the path to a clear pond. Rose sat on the white bench with a sigh. "I always loved this place and over time it became all that I had left. You see I'm trapped here in this realm. It is the price I paid for sealing away my magic…for marrying a man I could never love. To be forever separated from those I truly love."

"How is this possible?" Yue asked.

"Once you have been in a world such as this you become a part of it which also allows you to manipulate it." She leaned forward to take her descendant's chin in her hand. "My child, I felt your presence the moment the dark forces brought you here, but I was unable to help you until the bond spell was broken. What surprised me was how familiar that dark force was. Even after so many centuries I still recognize the signatures of the past Lang clan."

"The one you were forced to marry." Skye winced at the memory.

"Yes. Lang was not a nice man; desperate men never are. Beware of the Lang clan, Kaede. They like to hide who they truly are until they get tired of waiting. It is then that they become truly dangerous. Their main motivation has always been power which is why they tricked my father in the first place. To draw you to this place and to even create such a spell that bound you he would already have to be established in your life. Soon you will find yourself in a battle for the cards and the cost may be more than you can bear."

Rose took Kaede's hands in hers then looked deep into the eyes that were like her own. "Trust in your friends and the one you love the most, my child, they will see you through like Sakura's invincibility spell."

Kaede struggled against the heavy information and the feelings of dread it invoked. "I will do what I have to and that will never include giving up. So what do we have to do in order to get out of here?"

She smiled before she kissed her descendant's forehead. "Not a thing for I have the power to send you back. After all, I am not part of this realm for nothing."

"I am glad I got to meet you."

"As am I especially to see a couple old friends. I am so proud of you and I know you will do just fine."

With those words the world around them faded and was replaced with one of darkness. Voices beckoned her back along with strong feelings of relief. A cool hand smoothed back her hair then warm lips brushed hers. This time her lips matched his with bother fervor and longing. She prayed she wasn't wrong as she blinked at the sudden light until the brightness receded to reveal her one true love. "Mmmm, you have quite a way of waking a girl up, Skye."

"Well it worked for Sleeping Beauty."

"Alright, what happened in dreamland?" Kero huffed as he looked between the two couples.

Kaede smiled at the slight pout on her sister's lips then chuckled. "Apparently not enough. Man, how long have I been asleep?"

Everyone looked at each other then looked at her as she stretched lazily. "What?"

Dusk nuzzled her mistress' cheek before she answered. "A few days. Skye and June brought you home on Friday; it's now Sunday afternoon."

"Oh well could've been worse. Guess that's why I'm so hungry."

"Well then it's a good thing I had that sweet man I married start on brunch." June said from the doorway.

Kaede jumped up to run into her mother's arms. "Mom, I missed you so much, but you'll never guess who I met. Rose wanted to warn me about the dark sorcerer behind my nightmares then she sent us back."

"Wow you sure did have an adventure." She kissed her daughter's cool head gently. "You'll have to tell me about it later, but for now you have a couple guests who wish to see you." 

"Sei's here?"

"And your father. In fact he wishes to speak with all of you."

"Really?" She said softly with a storm of emotion in her eyes. When her mother nodded she snapped out of her thoughts. "Well in that case I so need a shower."

"Sounds good to me. You can even take your time since it will be a bit before brunch is even ready. Oh, Toya and Yukito are here as well."

"Wow, where are we gonna put them all?" Sakura asked.

"Oh we'll find a way." She winked at her daughters.

Kero sighed. "Well, Dusk, looks like you and I get to stay up here while everyone eats downstairs. Sakura, you and Kaede better bring us something good!"

Everyone laughed then Dusk smirked. "You forget, my dear friend, I can go wherever I want since to her father I'm just an ordinary feline."

"Aw no fair. You wouldn't just leave me would ya?" He begged with luminous eyes that made Dusk sigh heavily; an action that caused him to grin victoriously.


	8. Understandings

**8. Understandings**

Why was she so nervous to see her own father? Kaede wiped her palms on her jeans before she shakily walked down the steps. At least the dizziness was gone along with the fatigue. Okay, so she was still a bit tired but now it was more like nervous energy. She knew she had to tell him about what his stepson had done yet there was still something that niggled at her mind, but she was unable to grasp it before it was swallowed by the darkness that still lingered within. So much remained jumbled in her mind and then there was this feeling of a severed link, but with whom? What did it all mean? She sighed heavily then headed to where the awkward voices were. _Here goes nothing._

"Kaede-san." Miha Seijin Sr stood to greet her.

Her eyes widened to see her father in such casual clothing. He was such a proper Japanese business man with his suits that she found it hard to believe he even owned kakis, much less jeans and a tee-shirt. In this setting with his attire he looked like an older version of Seijin only his dark brown hair was shorter and speckled with gray. Somehow the thought of her father aging saddened her more than the rift between them. She shook the wool from her head then walked up to him and bowed respectfully. "Otou-sama, it is an honor to see you again. What have I done that you would take time to come here?"

He sighed heavily as he reached past the curtain of her hair to her face. Pain lanced his heart when she flinched at his touch. It showed in his face once the mask fell and he regained his voice. "My daughter, there is no need for such formality. It does not suit you."

Confusion filled her eyes as she straightened then he continued, "What other reason did I need when Seijin told me of your illness? I am most relieved to find you awake. I wasn't sure…"

Kaede's breath caught in her throat when she saw tears in her strong father's eyes along with uncertainty. "Father, wha…"

Her words ended is a soft gasp when he pulled her into a hug. For a few moments she stood stiff within them until slowly she returned the rare hug. A stray memory from when she was a small child flashed in her mind of little her running into her father's arms with a squeal of "_Daddy!"_ The sudden need from bygone years caused her to bury her face into the chest she barely remembered as her shoulders began to shake. In that moment, everything seemed to pour out of her through the tears she had held in for so long. He rubbed her back and whispered soothingly into her hair. "What's wrong, princess? You can tell me."

Kaede shivered at his old pet name for her that had become tainted somehow so she pulled away. "I can't do this anymore, Daddy. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not."

Lines creased his brow, but the confusion remained in his brown eyes. "Nani? I have never wanted you to be anyone other than who you are."

She frowned then finally snapped. "Then why did you assign Denaji as my tutor, Father? All I wanted was to spend time with you, not learning self defense from the very person who has a sick fixation with me." His dark brows knitted together. "What are you talking about? I never authorized him to be your tutor, although I had thought of having you trained in martial arts at a later time. The only reason I didn't spend more time with you was because several problems in the company kept occurring that kept me away. You should know this already. Azarni was supposed to tell you…"

"She didn't tell me anything. In fact Azarni is the most manipulative, evil step-mother that ever existed second only to Cinderella's!" Kaede broke in heatedly. She didn't notice the shock that rippled in their auras in the face of anger she had never fully unleashed.

"I'm sorry, princess, you should have told me." Anger rumbled in his voice. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Don't call me that anymore." She ground out between heavy breaths. "Denaji mocks me with that old pet name whenever he…"

Slowly her anger against her father deflated as she took another deep breath when the truth slowly sank in. "So you didn't hire Denaji-sensei as my tutor because you were displeased with my marks in math."

"Of course not! Denaji-san left a few weeks after you did for some job his mother did not disclose to me. What is this all about?"

A maelstrom of emotions shot through her at those words and she sat heavily onto the arm of the chair where Skye sat. "He lied to me. All of it…lies."

Skye held her cold hands between his. "Denaji is our math/science teacher at Seiju High and he claimed that you sent him. Apparently that is not true."

Seijin Sr. snorted. "The only thing that made me feel right about Denaji being around my daughter was that I knew you would protect her. He didn't do anything, did he?"

Shame flushed Kade's cheeks. "He forced himself on me so I threatened to castrate him if he tried it again."

"He what?!" The men exclaimed while Sakura's face grew red with either embarrassment or anger, she couldn't tell.

"When?"

"The first day during break."

"That was the day I found you at the track and you started ranting." Touya said in realization.

"Yeah."

"Has he done anything else?"

"Other than corner me and intimidate me? Iie. After that I refused to be alone with him which is why I insisted that Skye stay with me. He was not pleased, but I had threatened to tell my father otherwise."

"Kaede, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Seijin Sr. breathed. "I swear I will report him and make sure he never works anywhere near a school again."

"Iie. Please, Dad, I wish to take care of him myself." She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Then if that doesn't work, I do have a plan B."

"Okay, I trust you." He relented in understanding.

June cleared her throat when she and Fujitaka joined them. "On that note, let's eat before everything grows cold."

Kaede nodded then stood to hug her mother tight. "That sounds wonderful, Mamma. I'm hungry enough to give Yukito a run for his money, or in this case, pancake."

"Oi. Better watch out, Yuki, or you might lose more than a finger this time." Touya intoned as everyone laughed during their attempts to fit around the table.

"At this rate, we'll need a bigger place." Fujitaka mused to his wife's quiet agreement.

--

"Welcome back, Kaede-chan, I trust you had a nice rest." Denaji-sensei asked sweetly, but the storm in his eyes said otherwise.

She slammed her hands on his desk angrily after the last student had went to break. "You lied to me. My father didn't hire you to tutor me in math or sword play. In fact, he doesn't even like you."

"Hmmm then my mother must have gotten her information wrong." He answered smoothly then leaned back in his chair. "The fact remains that while your math scores still leave much to be desired, they have improved enough in the past month that I don't see the point of continuing our little sessions. Also considering that your new responsibilities limits the time you can spend with me and still take care of yourself."

Kaede blinked under the intensity of his stare and the suddenness of everything that had happened recently. The predatory look in his eyes that remained refueled her fire and the intensity of her own glare. "You still want what you can't have, Denaji."

He shrugged as he licked one of his canines suggestively. "It is in my nature and you are so beautiful."

Her eyes flashed as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. She hesitated in mid-step at the door then glanced over her shoulder. "You must have a death wish, Denaji, to taunt me in such a way. My father and brothers were most displeased with what I told them. However, that didn't even compare to my boyfriend's reaction so I'd watch my step if I was you."

"I will keep that in mind." Denaji chuckled while he enjoyed the view as she left.

Skye pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning against when he saw his mistress. "How did it go?"

"He played the ignorance card and blamed it on his mommy." Kaede said sarcastically as they walked outside. "At least there will be no more 'sessions' and I never intend on being alone with him again."

"You'd better not or I might have to intervene." He growled then rested his hand on her waist possessively which caused her to 'eep' when his breath tickled her ear. "That is what you meant by boyfriend, right?"

As her heart rate sped up, Kaede realized that she couldn't continue denying what she felt so she whispered "Aishiteru, Skye."

Skye pulled her closer to him then looked down into her golden eyes to discover their truths. A gentle smile curled his lips when he saw the sincerity he sought then leaned closer. "I love you too, Kaede. That is the reason why the kiss worked."

"You talk too much." She murmured then pressed her lips against his.

Once again she felt herself melt into his warm presence as she surrendered to a mind-blowing kiss. It would have been perfect if it hadn't been for the sudden squeal of "Kawaii!" or the sigh of "Anyo!" The most disturbing wasn't the "About time!", but rather the "Better yet, I got it on tape! Now I only have to wait for Sakura's confession to be truly happy!"

"Hoe! Itai, I don't know what you're talking about!" Sakura protested as she tried to her to resist taking a peek at Yue, who stood beside her with an amused expression.

Kaede laughed breathlessly as she laid her head against Skye's shoulder. "Of course you do, Sakura, and I agree with Tomoyo. However, I know that Sakura's perfect moment will come in her own time. Whenever that ends up being I will be happy either way."

Sakura still blushed but she smiled gratefully at her sister. "Arigato, Nee-chan."

Her chuckle clearly showed her amusement. "You do realize, Sis, that we're the same age?"

"I know, Kae, you just seem older sometimes."

A warm glow enveloped Kaede from her place in her guardian's arms. For the first time since America, Skye saw contentment on her face along with pure joy. The warmth spread to him as he tenderly kissed the tip of her nose. Only Tomoyo noticed the lost look on Eriol's face before he turned to head in the opposite direction. She sighed in sympathy once she realized where his feelings lay. Then again she couldn't fault him for them because Kaede was a beautiful girl with an attraction not unlike Yue, but different. Her heart still felt heavy within her for her friend and the one caught in between.


	9. Moments and Mistakes

_AN Two more chappies to go! Guess I should be sorry for my Eriol torture, but this have a way of surprising even the author. Lol. Maybe I'll make it up to him one day...who can say. Actually there will be at least one more CCS from me as per the play idea (C/OC and Y/S in a way). Now for more character torture of a different kind. oops guess you'll see. k_

**9. Moments and Mistakes**

Sakura leaned against the 'tree' and gazed upward with a wistful expression then murmured. "The moon is so beautiful tonight."

"Yes, and the stars complement it well." Kaede laughed at the embarrassed flush on her cheeks. "Tell me, Star, why the recent fascination with the moon?"

"I-I have always liked the full moon." Sakura tried to cover her sudden nervousness. "It has certain…mesmerizing qualities. Apparently I am not the only one interested in the moon."

Her laugh turned to a pensive sigh as she knelt at the edge of the stage and reached out as if to trail her fingers on the surface of a pond. "It would seem so. As you know I have always had an affinity with the moon like you…only not the same one."

"You should tell Clow of your feelings."

"And what, live happily ever after? This is not a fairytale, Star, and I am no princess. Demo. I would give anything to believe it possible to be happy, yet true happiness is rare in my family."

Sakura knelt down beside her to place a hand on her shoulder. Her voice took on a pleading note of conviction. "It can be, Rose, if you only believe. I know his love for you is not unrequited and if you would give him a chance…"

"I have, Star, but he misunderstood me."

"You should try again. Is not love worth the fight?"

Kaede smiled sadly. "Then why have you not fought for it yourself? The day you tell the moon your true feelings is the day I will reveal mine."

Sakura swallowed hard then looked away from her friend's intense gaze. "I-I am sorry for I cannot."

"I see. Perhaps then love is not enough." She murmured as she stood then turned to leave. "Do not stay out too long, Starr, for it is growing colder. After all, I most certainly would not like to explain your sickness to the moon."

A crystalline tear sparkled in the light as emerald eyes continued to study the 'moon' in search of its answers when a soft voice startled her. "You do know that the harder you look at something, the least likely you are to change it."

"It is not that I wish to change him, Moon, merely to understand." She sighed as Yue stepped from the shadows. "How much did you hear?"

"From the moment you said the moon was beautiful." He teased her then smiled slightly when he saw her blush.

"The silvery light makes everything beautiful." She said in a weak attempt to cover her feelings.

"Yes it does." Yue agreed when he looked directly at Sakura.

She turned as if to say something more, but the words seemed to die in her throat when their gazes locked. Yue reached up to feel the warmth of her cheek as the blush darkened in response. For a moment she forgot to breath when his face seemed to move closer to hers. _Anyo…is he really going to…_ His lips brushed hers for a sweet moment until the mood was broken with a sudden call. "Yue, where are you?"

Startled, she pulled back from him while her eyes seemed to beg for his understanding. "Star."

Yue sighed when she ran off stage with tears in her eyes. A moment later, Eriol joined him onstage with a contrite look on his face. "I interrupted something did I not?"

"It does not matter, Clow-sama." He whispered sadly. "There is no way it could work in any case."

"I know the feeling, Yue." He said heavily then stared ahead in contemplation. "One moment you believe it to be possible, then reality sets in and you realize the cost is too high. Even though there is nothing you wish to have more than the one you love in your arms."

"Love is not enough." Yue echoed Rose's words from before dully. "And nothing we can do will change that."

"Perhaps." Eriol said quietly as he watched the moon angel leave. "Perhaps we just do not try hard enough or we are much too afraid."

"Bravo! How utterly wonderful!" Their teacher exclaimed happily. "All of you just give this play life and all the proper inflections… This will be the best production ever! Soon Tomoyo will need to meet with all of you in order to finish the costumes. We will resume with the next act tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Tomoyo rushed toward her cousin and gushed over how well she did and how cute her scene with Yue was. Sakura soon resembled an overripe tomato when she produced her ever present camcorder then announced a viewing party that would be hosted soon after the play's premiere. Kaede laughed at the scene as she leaned comfortably back into her guardian's arms. A blush dusted Yue's face when Tomoyo drew him into her devious plan as she described his costume. At this moment life was truly perfect. Kaede decided, unaware of the darkness that hovered in the wings.

"And then I was thinking…" Kaede was cut off when Eriol turned her around and pressed his lips against hers.

This kiss had taken her completely by surprise which gave him immediate access to her open mouth. It was like the kiss in her dreams. The one that seemed to sear her very soul. Yet something was missing and that something tired to break through the spell of submission she found herself under. She frowned into the heated kiss then saw the hypnotic glittering in his eyes. Slowly her will ebbed away as her own mouth betrayed her when she responded to his kiss. Something still nagged at her and caused her eyes to fly open to fix on someone past Eriol. The pain on her love's eyes were more than she could bear before he turned away. The boy attached to her face drew back in confusion to see a myriad of regret, pain, and disbelief at her own action along with tears that obscured the rest of her emotions from him. He watched as she slid to the dusty floor, still staring at the empty spot in disbelief when Eriol regained his voice. "Rose?"

Magic swirled around her in reaction to the name and sent a shock of electricity through him when he tried to touch her. A crystalline tear slid down her pale cheek while her gaze remained fixated on the spot. She seemed so much like a marionette whose strings had been cut that it that it completely shook him more than the shock itself which drove him to run out of the prop room. _What have I done?_

Kaede didn't even acknowledge his absence through the numbness she felt. _What had she done? He would never believe her not after…_ The heaviness settled onto her heart that made it hard to breathe. She wanted to reach out to him through their bond, but her own guilt stopped her. He'll never listen to her now and she couldn't blame him. Even through everything that had happened, she had never felt so empty. Her eyes burned with the tears that begged to be released, but she didn't deserve that release. Time lost its meaning to her as she struggled to find the strength to stand. She had to try. She couldn't let it end this way. She loved him too much not to.

Dark oppression seemed to press her to the floor despite her attempts to push herself up. _'Na-ni?'_ It was then that she truly felt something was wrong that brought a fear into her heart not felt since the nightmares. The darkness seemed to choke off the air from her body which made her gasp weakly as she struggled for each breath. Shadows swirled around the card mistress and seemed to laugh at her as they seemed to grow darker. Dull brown eyes blinked wearily when her heart called out to those she loved. _'Help me, please. Gomen-nasai.'_

Just then a door banged from amid the mental fog she found herself in. Heavy eyelids lifted partially to the bright light before Yue's face swam into view. Despair caused her heart to ache in an acute longing for her own guardian. '_Skye.'_ "Kaede."

She gasped once she felt the release of the dark magic from the room before the moon guardian picked her up and carried her out. Tears shone in Sakura's emerald eyes as she grabbed her sister's limp hand. "Kaede, I was so scared when I felt all those emotions hit me. I wonder if Skye is alright, he never came back after he went to find you."

Those words seemed to bring her out of the semi-catatonic state she had slipped into with a sharp cry. "Let me go!"

Yue reluctantly complied yet kept a hand on the girl's shoulder to steady her which she shrugged off. He and Sakura exchanged glances of concern then Sakura reached to hug her, but she stepped backwards in a silent refusal to be consoled. "Kaede, what happened?"

"A mistake." She gasped as she tried to stem her silent tears. "An extremely stupid mistake that I should have…"

Her glazed eyes then lit with a wild desperation when she stated with sudden clarity. "I have to make this right. I have to make him see. Powers from within I call upon me to conceal our true identity."

"Nani?" Sakura gaped when her sister pulled out her Rose key in the empty hallway then spoke her incantation.

For the first time they watched their friend transform from broken schoolgirl to beautiful maiden as her russet hair grew past her waist in rich waves. Golden ribbons interlaced her hair and left most it free. Her golden brown costume reminded Sakura of Meiling and Syaoran's fighting robes, but the design was more simple and practical with almost invisible side slits in the tunic that revealed more of the loose pants underneath. New determination lit her golden eyes when she pulled out a light blue card. "Rose Card, I call upon thee to lend me your true power of wings. I, Kaede, call to you under our bond, Flight!"

Even Yue gasped at the sight of the pure white wings that sprouted from her back and poised elegantly for flight when she spoke one final incantation. "Powers from within I call upon thee to take me to where my heart leads."

"Kaede!" She exclaimed, but Yue held her back.

"Let her go, Mistress, this is something she needs to do on her own."

"Everything will be alright, I know it!" She said her own invincibility spell to calm her nerves.

The Rose Keeper found herself close to the Tokyo Tower when she felt Skye's familiar presence. She could feel his agitation through their link even though he has closed himself off from her; a fact that felt like an arrow to her heart. An arrow she deserved was her grim thought. Nonetheless, I need to try. Determination refueled her for the final descent to the tower when a sharp pain sliced her shoulder. "I can't let you do that."

Kaede glared at the dark angel that joined her in the dark night sky. "Who are you and what gives you the right to stop me?"

"Midnight, by the authority bestowed upon me by my true master." Said the strange female look-alike of Yue. Well except for the long midnight blue hair that was held back by a low ponytail and wings of the same color. She wore a black kimono-style sleeveless top, black low-rise pants, and black stiletto boots. A silver cuff earring with a blood red stone sparkled in the cartilage of her ear. Amusement quirked her full red lips as she laughed throatily, "Take a picture it will last longer."

She shivered when the warm breath ghosted her neck. '_Since when had she become so close?'_ Her mind sluggishly wondered as she was held by the dark eyes that glittered it the moonlight. They seemed to paralyze her…mesmerize her when the red lips drew closer to her own. Then they turned into a smirk when Midnight grabbed her throat. Her voice grew icier as she whispered into the startled girl's ear. "You are not worthy of the cards."

Kaede gasped as the black lacquered nails dug into her flesh when the hand tightened. The other woman's eyes seemed to glow with an unearthly dark flame which made Kaede powerless to struggle. Her heart felt as heavy as it had in the prop room only now it was like she could feel her life force drain into the dark stone on Midnight's ring. _Maybe…it's better this way. After what she had done to…Skye._ Crystalline tears shone in the moonlight as they trailed down her face. A feral grin touched her lips as she brought the girl closer to her then delicately licked the tears from her face. She purred when she smelt her fear. "I can see why my master enjoys your taste, goddess. He certainly does have good taste and you will be my queen."

She tried not to shudder when the dark red lips brushed hers. More tears ignored her bidding to flow down her cheeks which caused the dark angel to purr. The slightly rough tongue once again delicately touched her skin then traveled lower to where the nails had pierced her skin. Kaede shivered at the feral growl that colored the icy voice. "Only when the cards are in his possession will I serve you faithfully, goddess. Maybe I will take your guardian as my prize."

"Let her go!"

Teary brown eyes widened when her golden knight made his appearance. Midnight hissed in pain as a golden shard sliced into her skin which caused her to drop her prey. Kaede cried out weakly as she fell backward through the thin air since she didn't have the power to support the flight card any longer. Relief flooded her when Skye swooped under to catch her. "Skye, you came demo…"

"What, you actually though I'd let you die?"

She looked away from him in shame so she couldn't see the hurt in them. "I don't deserve…"

"You're right, you don't deserve the cards." Midnight interrupted coldly. "In fact they should be with someone who can wield their full power."

Skye glared at their foe. "I will not let you take the cards or hurt my mistress any longer."

"And how are you going to stop me? Your hands seem to be kind of full at the moment." She regarded them curiously then smirked. "Besides, just taking the cards wouldn't be any fun, now would it? My master has great plans for you so enjoy your love while it lasts."

With an evil laugh that spoke of dark things to come, Midnight slowly faded along with her laughter. This time Kaede did shudder as she muttered. "And I thought the Cheshire cat was creepy."

Skye landed lightly onto the ground then laid her gently on the ground. It disturbed him that she looked anywhere but at him, though not as much as the red smeared marks on her neck just under her jaw. A golden light appeared under his hands which caused the cuts to slowly heal as well as restore what had been stolen. He sighed when her eyes closed resolutely. "Kaede, look at me. Please."

Reluctantly she opened haunted brown eyes that still glistened with tears over reddened cheeks. She blinked in order to see clearly, but shivered when they spilled down into her hair. "I-I am so sorry, Sk-Skye. I-I never wanted any of this to ha…"

"Shhh." He whispered soothingly as he placed a finger lightly onto her pale pink lips. Light blue eyes searched her brown orbs then satisfaction cleared the clouds that had shrouded their clear depths from her. "I know the truth now and I still love you."

More tears spilled down her cheeks as she threw herself into his arms. She found herself unable to say anything except to allow the sobs to take over. Skye gently rocked her back and forth until the tears carried her to sleep. After he kissed her forehead, the golden angel lifted her light form into his arms to return home. There was no way he was going to leave her that night.


	10. Midnight's Truth

**10. Midnight's Truth**

"I can't believe that you cast _humans_ for Twilight and I! There is no way they can achieve my ultra cool true form!"

"Think about it, Kero." Kaede sighed. "There was no way I could explain your true forms without using magic. Besides, I had to use my classmates so cat-like humans was the best I could do."

"You would have an answer for everything." He huffed. "Well then what about the fact that I'm not in it much at all yet Yue is one of the secondary characters. I always knew everyone liked Yue more than me. And another thing why did you put me with Twilight in the scenes I am in?"

She chuckled. "Come now, Kero, I am sure you can figure it out. I only wrote the play as I knew it between mom's stories and my dreams after I came into my power."

"Nani?" The golden plush toy thought on her words then realization made his eyes go round. "Then you mean that she…"

"She what?" Asked a curious voice. "What are you two talking about?"

"Dusk, where have you been? I'm sorry that we haven't had a proper conversation in awhile."

The white cat rubbed against her mistress. "I know you have been busy, Kaede, with the play and everything. There's been things of my own I've needed to deal with which is why I disappear at times."

She scratched the soft ears. "I know, but sometimes I feel like I've abandoned my two favorite cats. Whenever you are ready to tell me, Dusk, I will always be here for you."

"I know, Kae…"

"Kaede, we have to go now. You know how Sensei Utaki gets if we're late for rehearsals."

"Good thing it's the dress rehearsal cause this is getting old." Kaede sighed then noticed the time. "Itai! You should of got me sooner, now we'll be late."

"Relax, nee-chan. Tomoyo is here to pick us up with one of her mother's cars. They're waiting, let's go."

"You better bring back a cake, Sakura!" Kero threatened.

"Actually, my mom was going to bake a cake or something special for tonight."

"Ahhh, Kaede, your mom is the best!"

His only answer was the girls' giggles as they hurried down the stairs. Dusk sighed as she watched them go. "Dusk, I…"

"Save it, plushy." The cat hissed then stalked out the room.

"Wait! I need…" Kero broke off with a sigh when he reached the empty hallway then he finished in a whisper. "… to talk to you."

Invisible blue eyes watched the golden guardian float dejectedly back into the room. "I can't do this anymore."

--

So far the dress rehearsal had went of without a hitch and that fact alone bothered Kaede more than she cared to show. It wasn't due to superstitions on the success on her play, but rather the fact that things had gone on too smoothly since that night. She could tell that Skye and Yue felt it as well as Eriol and Sakura. They would receive company soon, she was sure of it. As if the very darkness had read her thoughts, it was then that everyone froze around them. "Nani?"

"There is nothing you can do, Clow Mistress. All those who are without magic are frozen in time. There is one way to save them." A throaty purr sounded as the dark angel stepped from the shadows behind her.

Sakura yelped when pale arms surrounded her and she felt a sharp edge against her neck. "Sakura!"

"Let her go, Midnight. Your master is after me!"

"Patience, princess, good things come to those who wait. As to those frozen in time, you have to face my master."

"Which is where?" Skye spat.

Red lips twisted into a coy smile. "He's around…somewhere."

"I am tired of these games!" Kaede announced then pulled out her pendent to call upon her powers.

Just as she transformed, so did the guardians when a transformed golden lion joined them. "Cerberus, where's Twilight?"

"I don't know she disappeared shortly after you left. When I felt the dark presence I came as soon as I could."

"Oh how cute, the big kitty decided to come play." The dark angel's laughter brought a growl to the guardian's throat.

_Enough is enough. _"Rose Card, I call upon thee to lend me your true power to dispel the lies that surround us. I, Kaede, call to you under our bond, Truth!"

Medium blue light streamed from the card to form a jester-type character with a calculating look in his emerald eyes. He bowed to his mistress then brought his hand to his mouth and blew the white powder over the occupants of the auditorium. Sakura freed herself during the small bit of chaos that ensued then released her own staff. Dark laughter seemed to surround them when a shorter man was revealed in their midst. "Well that was fun while it lasted."

"Denaji!" Kaede exclaimed. "You have been behind everything this whole time starting with my dreams!"

Dark eyes gleamed in the light as his smirk grew. "Always so formal, my future queen, but that will change soon enough. The dreams were just a prelude to what you will be to me once I defeat you. However, that will only be the beginning before I take the Clow Cards and you will rule by my side."

"That will never happen! The cards will aid me with your end, Lang."

"Half of them, princess." He laughed then turned to Midnight. "I see you completed you mission, guardian of the dark Rose Cards."

"Yes, Master. The dark cards have accepted you as a contender for their power and will obey you during the duel." The angel grinned at the cries of surprise.

"Nani?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Very appropriate, don't you think? Light against dark, guardian against guardian."

"Twilight's third form." Kaede breathed then turned to Skye. "How could we not know?"

"Do you truly have to ask with Truth's powder in the air?" Midnight asked dryly. Master Lang created my third form with his magic to separate me from the cat who is still loyal to you. I will tell you that that part of my personality is not at all pleased with the turn of events."

"Twilight." Cerberus sighed.

"Awe is the wittle kitty sad?" She smirked. "It's truly hard to believe that she still loves you after all this time. However, I must thank you for not remembering your own feelings for her, Cerberus, for without that my existence would not be possible."

"Lang needed her depression to create you." Kaede breathed then a look of determination flared to life in her eyes. "I will release her once I defeat you, Lang."

"You will try. I do believe this calls for a more suitable location. We wouldn't want to accidentally hurt once of your cast members after all you hard work. Would we, princess?" Denaji-Lang smirked at the horror that reflected in her eyes then held up a card. "Rose Card, I call upon your power to take us to where this story began. Under your new contract, transport!"

Before there eyes, the school disappeared and was replaced by a scene that almost seemed untouched by time. Kaede shivered as she noticed the similarities of this place to the dark plane of her dreams. "This is where Rose's dreams died."

"Correct." Her foe smirked. "Fitting that your dreams will die here as well, but when I win you won't remember any of it. There is one thing my ancestor failed to do and that was to gain full possession of his Rose before she wilted."

Her only answer was a glare before her eyes met Skye's and an understanding passed between them. _'I will never leave you.' 'Together we will win.'_ "Enough talk, Denaji, and let's finish this!"

"Fine, but first I need to make sure your little friends will not interfere."

"No, nee-chan!" Sakura exclaimed when an energy field surrounded the two opponents and their guardians.

"Sakura, no!" They cried out when she ran toward the barrier.

Kaede sighed when Yue caught his mistress. "It's an energy barrier meant to keep us out at all costs. If you were to touch it…I can't lose you too, Sakura, I love you too much."

Tears welled in emerald eyes then spilled down her cheeks. "Oh, Yue, I just…I love you too."

Denaji sneered. "All this fluffiness is nauseating. It's time we start, my dear, and anything goes."

"Bring it on." She answered his use of the weapon card to create a sword by calling on a similar card. "Rose card, I call upon your power for a sword of my own. Protect!"

The silver blade clashed with the dark blade as the two guardians met each other for each attack. Sakura clung to Yue as they watched the battle between the two sides. Sometimes she hid her eyes when a blow landed on her sister and other times she boiled in anger when Denaji-Lang would blow Kaede back with a wind or hid in the elements of mist and storms only to strike from behind. Yue held her tight and whispered words of comfort to her. "They are pretty evenly matched."

Eriol agreed. "Kaede-san is quite skilled. I see no reason for her to fail."

Kaede gasped when the blade slashed her side, but there was no time to assess the damage when Midnight rushed at her. "Sunny, blind and distract! Trickster, have fun."

The cat-like guardian growled when she couldn't see then found herself with an unseen foe. Soon she struggled to free herself from bright colored ribbons that just had to be pink. At least she didn't see the maniacal grin on the jester-type card before it punted her against the barrier. "Twilight!"

"Petal dance, create a storm of petals!" She commanded then prepared to attack, but first. "Illusion, double team and make copies of myself."

Amid the storm of pink blossoms flew multiple Kaedes around their remaining opponent which made it impossible to determine the real one until she struck. Denaji cried out as the sword ran through him. A strange light burned in Kaede's distant eyes as she murmured. "Lang, I will not let you plague those I care about or generations to come any longer. Hereby I bind you forever to the very place your ancestor cursed mine to. Without your magic and your memories will you remain."

With a tortured cry the man before her crumpled to the earth when the barrier around them vanished. Exhaustion showed on her face as Kaede sank down beside him then placed her hands over his wounds. A golden light shone under her hands and his wounds closed within the healing light. All of the cards danced around her once again and lent their strength when she moved over to her other guardian. Crimson streaked her white fur then slowly disappeared. Kaede's smile was soft before she fell back into the arms of her koi. "Nee-chan!"

"It's alright, Sakura, she is only asleep." Skye reassured her stood with mistress in his arms. "We should go now."

"I will take care of Denaji-sensei." Eriol spoke quietly then they all returned to their own homes.


	11. Fluffy Moments

_ANWell here we are once again...the end of the trail. It's been fun and I hope you enjoyed this tale as much as I. Funny how things take a different turn than what you originally (LOL) thought. Look for Sealed Hearts, just don't expect it anytime soon. Later all. k_

**11. Fluffy Moments **

Amid the thundering applause the cast bowed before their audience with bright smiles. "All of you were absolutely marvelous!"

Utaki-sensei's eyes sparkled in the backstage lights when she hugged the lead ecstatically. "You were so beautiful and brilliant up there, Kaede! This performance was the best this school has ever seen."

Her face flushed bright red then became tinged with blue as her eyes begged Sakura to save her. The girls laughed when their teacher finally let go so the poor girl could get changed. "Thank you, Sensei, but none of this wouldn't of been possible without you and the rest of the class. I most certainly would of never got through any of this without my sister and our friends."

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo sighed when her best friend hugged Kaede with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, nee-chan!"

"Honey, I'm so proud of you!"

Kaede's face reddened as her mother's cry drew the attention of several amused bystanders once they joined their guests outside. "Uh, Mom, you're squishing me…must breathe."

"You'll live." She laughed merrily then passed her along to her brother.

"My beautiful little sister is all grown up and saving the world." Sei nearly wailed which gathered several odd stares that made the girls want to disappear.

"I'll swear that I am not related to you if you don't quit it, Sei." She hissed good naturedly.

"Well in that case…Dad, she's yours."

"I too am proud of you, my daughter." The elder Seijin said into her hair as he hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Dad. I'm so glad you came." Kaede sniffed then pulled away with a bright smile. "Next time I think..."

"Nee-chan!" Sakura exclaimed while the others laughed.

"Just kidding!" She gasped as her friends dragged her away.

--

"What I don't understand fully is what happened to Denaji-sensei." Tomoyo said as the inner circle of friends lounged in the entertainment room.

"Yes, Kaede, why exactly did you heal him after everything that he did?"

"Because he was being controlled, Sakura." She answered as she lay in the comfort of her love's arms. "Lang had sealed away his magic and memories in his staff rather than recreate himself like Clow did with Eriol. Somehow Denaji got a hold of the staff and Lang possessed him."

When the confusion remained in her luminous green eyes, Eriol took up the explanation. "You see, Sakura, it was Lang's essence that Kaede sealed away and it was separate from Denaji-sensei so he remained."

"And that brings us to where you took him."

"Where he belongs, Skye-san, after I made sure he had absolutely no memories of what had transpired since he had met your mistress." Eriol studied the couple with a hint of sadness in his eyes then smiled. "Unfortunately, you will have to deal with him as our teacher for the rest of the term at least."

"Which is fine now that I know the truth. In fact he's not that bad of a teacher." Kaede wrinkled her nose at another thought. "As long as he stays away from me and keeps his hands off or I may have to follow through with my promise."

"Which was?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Oh to castrate him." She answered off handedly then laughed outright at the commical look of horror on Eriol's face which seemed to crack Nakuru up. "Then again, he shouldn't remember that threat. Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore since he doesn't have his own magic."

"Not like you'll ever be alone with him again." Skye reassured her with a tender kiss.

"Kawaii!" The girls exclaimed.

"Mistress." Twilight's sapphire depths shone with regret. "I am so sorry that I was so weak."

"Oh, Twilight." Kaede sighed as she left the warm arms to offer her own to her other guardian. "You are not weak and I don't blame you for what happened. If anything I should apologize for not being there for you."

"No I am the one who needs to apologize." The nervous golden lion stepped toward them with hesitation in his steps.

Twilight shook her head as she faced him. "Cerberus, it wasn't…"

"Iie. I should have tried harder when I started to realize my feelings."

"Nani?"

Cerberus nuzzled her cheek tenderly. "The heart never truly forgets what the mind can't remember. The truth card showed me that when he restored my memories. I don't think I ever stopped loving you, Twilight, it was just…"

"Sealed." The white lioness answered softly then licked his cheek. "The memory of you kept me from going insane during the time we were sealed."

Golden eyes bore into hers. "You mean…"

"I never stopped either. Aishiteru." She purred into his furry ear.

"Another kawaii moment caught on tape!" Tomoyo cried happily with sparkly eyes.

Kaede's lips quirked when she teased her dark haired friend. "Almost makes up for the Sakura/Yue moment you missed last night. Eh, Tomoyo?"

"Nani?!" She exclaimed as tears gathered in her eyes then she whispered. "They finally confessed and I…missed it?"

Sakura swallowed nervously at her friend's expression. "Tomoyo, I didn't plan to. It just came out when Yue kept me from touching the magical barrier. He said he didn't want to lose me."

"And I meant every word." Yue said tenderly then brushed back a strand of her light brown hair before her kissed her soft lips.

Tomoyo squealed happily at the sweet display that she happened to capture on tape. Kaede chuckled as she leaned back into Skye's embrace once more. "I think I just enabled our friend with her addiction."

"To think you accuse Twilight of being devious." Skye teased. "No wonder both of you seem to have an affinity with the trickster card."

"Hey, big brother, Trickster is under your jurisdiction."

"Yes, but you influenced her creation."

"I just merely put Mistress Rose into the spirit of the first day of April."

"So you're saying that you invented April Fool's Day, Twilight?" Nakuru asked.

"Might as well have." Skye muttered.

"I heard that!" Twilight growled then launched at her 'brother'…or tried to. Not sure of how it happened, she found herself on her back and trapped by a warm golden body and a soft gaze.

"Ai, calm down and breathe."

"Something I never expected to come from my brother's mouth." Yue mused.

"Wonders never cease." Eriol agreed then looked at his friend and her angel. "Things certainly do have a way of coming out right in the end. Eh, Yue?"

"Ah. They do indeed." He answered as he stroked her long hair which caused her to sigh in contentment.

"If only things could have between Rose and Clow." Kaede said softly as a tear slid down her cheek and dripped onto her pendent. A golden glow surrounded the rose then spread throughout the room to link the hope in their hearts together.

The circle of friends found themselves in another plane, or at least the essence of themselves. It was a beautiful place so much like the garden that Kaede, Skye, Sakura, and Yue had met Rose in. Beside the lake's edge, a young woman trailed her fingers against the moon's reflection in the water. A silver tear followed an established track on her thoughtful face. Pink and white blossoms fell silently on the scene when another presence stepped from the shadows and brought a soft gasp from Yue. "Clow-sama."

Long black hair gleamed in the moonlight as a slender white hand reached out to stroke the maiden's deep copper hair. "Rose, do not cry any longer."

With a startled gasp, the maiden stood and fell into her lost love's arms. "Clow! I do not understand. How is this possible?"

A sob hitched in her throat as she buried her face in the dark robes. "I cannot bear another dream to tease me only to leave me unsatisfied when I awake. If only I had died and was no more instead of this torturous existence!"

"This is no dream, my love. Through the renewed bond of our guardians, I was able to find my way back to you. The darkness that has plagued you is no more thanks to your lovely descendent."

"Na-ni?" Rose asked then glanced over his shoulder before a true smile graced her lips. Silvery laughter replaced her tears as she rushed to her stunned descendent. "Kaede, you did it! I knew it would turn out alright, I just never expected."

"I know and I'm not sure I exactly understand how this is possible. We were tying up lose ends and then Twilight…" Wonder lit her eyes as Truth seemed to whisper in her ear then she laughed. "The heart never truly forgets. That and hope allowed our magic to make this possible."

"Mistress Rose!" Twilight purred as she rubbed against her first mistress.

"Thank you, Twilight. For you have proven that love never fails or dies. Your love has freed me and now I get to be with mine."

Sapphire eyes shone their happiness when the golden lion joined her. "I am glad that you and Clow-sama are finally happy."

"Thank you, Cerberus, and for being there for my lovely descendent when she needed you."

"Hmmm and here I always thought Yue was your favorite." Clow teased when he wrapped an arm around his love's waist.

Her laughter sounded like joyful bells. "Yue will always be special to me in his own way as will Cerberus in his. Just as with you, my love."

His eyes gleamed when he saw his moon guardian with his star. "It is good to see you again, Sakura. I see you have finally found your happiness as well."

"Oh yes, Clow-sama." She beamed happily as she rested her head against Yue's shoulder. "I think I understand now what you have been trying to tell me."

"I am glad and I wish you both happiness, Yue."

Nakuru's eyes widened when realization hit her. "Yue is the beautiful being in Kaede's story and Sakura is his star. He truly did find his star! Kawaii!"

Everyone looked at her then laughed. Eriol nodded to his predecessor with respect and bowed slightly. Clow nodded back to him with a slight smile. "There is no need for such formality, Eriol, as you and I…"

"I am merely a shadow who has finally begun to live, Clow-sama."

Kaede smiled softly in understanding at his words such as Clow did before the past lovers intertwined their hands. "It is time for us to go I am afraid."

"Peace be with you, our darling descendents and dear guardians." Rose smiled as they faded from their sight just as the scene before them faded away.

A new card drifted into Kaede's hand and filled her with warmth. Wings surrounded a heart that was held by a beautiful woman with pure golden hair. A single words flowed at the bottom and brought a smile to the couple's lips. "Love."

**_The End_**


End file.
